


Two of a Kind

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for First and Last Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

They found him together, Morgana cornering him, Arthur swooping from the left with a drink and a smile, beguiling him with perfect teeth and stunning blue eyes. He pretended to ignore Arthur pressing against his side, but he couldn’t ignore the perfection of Morgana’s throat, or how his cock responded when she licked her lips. Arthur’s smell was subtle, the barest hint of ceder and sweat, and when they suggested a nightcap at their place, Merlin agreed.

Morgana sat with him on the sofa, her fingers gliding along his arm. Arthur made their drinks. Even when he looked down, Merlin knew he had the other man’s full interest.

“So, how long have you two been together?” It was obviously _their_ flat, not the merging of two separate lives for the sake of convenience and money.

“We’re not really together.” Arthur brought Morgana her drink. “Not the way you think.”

“Arthur’s my brother.” Morgana took a sip and licked her glistening lips. “Does that bother you?”

Merlin gulped the sherry with a shiver. “Does it bother you?”

She laughed, tipped her chin up. Arthur cupped her face and kissed her. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but it was deep. Knowing. When they broke apart, she was still smiling. “Not in the slightest.”

When she kissed Merlin, that hint of ceder lingered around her. It intensified as Arthur cupped the back of his head, coaxing him into deepening the caress. Morgana’s tongue moved against his, overwhelming, sweet. He couldn’t tell if he was sinking or pulling her forward, but her curves welcomed his sharper angles. She was so soft he never wanted to break away.

Merlin moved like a willow in the wind, bending to every whim, leaning into every kiss. His clothes fell from him without a thought, his limbs wrapped around the bodies pinning him down. He kissed Arthur with frank curiosity, tongue darting into the other man’s mouth.

“First time?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur smiled, gripped his hair, and plunged his tongue in deep.

Morgana straddled his sheathed cock, sinking onto his shaft in an easy stroke. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders, nipples peaking from between the waves with each roll of her hips. She flexed, keeping him buried to the hilt while her clit ground into him .

Arthur’s cock slid against his with only a thin layer of skin separating them. He had no thought of moving, no care about the speed or the direction. Arthur’s hips set the slow tempo, grinding into Morgana’s ass with deliberate, unhurried speed. One arm looped around her stomach and he pulled her onto his cock, then down onto Merlin’s.

Merlin never knew it was possible to move in perfect rhythm with two other bodies. Arthur gripped his shoulder, pulled him closer, locking Morgana flush between them, her breath coming in hot, rapid gasps. Until he claimed her mouth and stole that last precious oxygen, his own head spinning.

There was something about the way they moved, the grace in their hips and their spines. She arched back, thrusting her tits into Merlin’s face, gnawing at Arthur’s neck, who in turn held Merlin like a drowning man. Merlin wanted to get on his hands and knees, beg Arthur to fuck him, to plow into his ass and take him like he took Morgana. His stomach throbbed and his fingers trembled and he needed it.

“What do you want, Merlin?” Morgana’s voice came from far away. “Tell us, please.”

“I...”

“Anything.”

“Fuck me,” Merlin moaned.

“Sure you want it?”

Merlin nodded.

Morgana kissed him. “You shall have it.”

She stretched out on the couch and pulled him down to her, cradling him between her thighs. He slid into her with a groan, kissing her with hungry lips, trying to convey everything, trying to take anything he could.

Arthur’s prepared him carefully. Merlin expected pain, resistance and a deep burn, but Arthur’s fingers slid into him easily. thanks to lube, the angle, and the endorphins making Merlin’s ears buzz. Merlin was begging for more before Arthur even pulled his fingers free.

Morgana held him in place, soothed him, kissed him when Arthur angled his cock and pushed forward.

“You’re beautiful.” A soft whisper from all around him, meant for him, meant for all three of them.


End file.
